


You Belong To Me And I Belong To You

by fangirl1005



Series: Everyone Has An Addiction, You Just Happen To Be Mine [6]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Possessive Eliott, Protective Boyfriend, Protective Eliott, Vulnerable Lucas, harrassment, scared Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1005/pseuds/fangirl1005
Summary: Maybe a night in a club where a guy keeps hitting on lucas and won't take the hint. And lucas goes to the bar, the guy follows and tries to touch lucas or something. And eliott sees and literally places himself between lucas and this guy.





	You Belong To Me And I Belong To You

Eliott thought Lucas was perfect. No he knew it. If it wasn’t his fiery personality and grumpy attitude that turned into a blushing mess of giggles and kisses when the two were around each other, then it selfless way he cared about others more than himself and how he became fiercely protective over those he loved. And if it wasn’t any of those things, then it was the fact that Lucas was undeniably gorgeous. Eliott had struck gold when he managed to get Lucas. The older boy couldn’t stop himself staring at how beautiful Lucas really was. His bright blue eyes that portrayed every emotion he felt and held the whole universe inside them. His perfect smile that was reserved for Eliott and the intimate moments they shared together. And his hair, his floppy, messy, hedgehog hair. Eliott was undoubtedly, head over heels in love with the boy. And he couldn’t blame anybody who found Lucas attractive, they’d be stupid not to, but it did tend to ignite a jealous spark inside of him that made Eliott go crazy.

The two boys and their friends had all decided to go out for a long needed night out. Exams had been stressing everybody out and they all needed to let loose. Eliott has decided to not drink too much tonight because he knew it wasn’t good for him and he wanted to make sure Lucas was ok. He smiled down at the smaller boy who had his head resting on his shoulder, Elliott’s arm wrapped tightly around his waist.  
“You look beautiful tonight” He whispered into Lucas’s ear, making him blush.  
“You don’t look too bad yourself” Lucas replied, giving Eliott a quick chaste kiss before rejoining the conversation with their friends. 

The night was going well. The gang were knocking back shots like there was no tomorrow and Basile was almost passed out, Arthur was trying to hold him up and Yann was making out with some girl in the corner. Lucas was being slightly more sensible and although he had had a few drinks, he was only on the pleasant side of tipsy. He was starting to feel the buzz, but not enough to worry anybody.  
“Lulu, it’s your turn for drinks” Arthur shouted over the loud bass music pumping through the club.  
“Same again?” Lucas shouted, pulling himself out of Elliott’s grip.  
“Do you want me to come with you?” Eliott asked, looking around nervously.  
“No I’m alright, I’ll be back in a minute” Lucas said as he walked towards the bar.

Now Eliott wasn’t usually the jealous type, but when it came to Lucas, something flipped inside him. He felt an instinctual protectiveness over his boyfriend and he practically growled whenever he saw somebody looking too long at his boy. He always got worried that someone would strike a conversation with Lucas and Lucas would realise that he was too good for Eliott. He knew it was irrational, but he could get insecure sometimes. That’s why he decided to go look for Lucas when he noticed he had been gone too long. He pushed his way to the bar and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was happening.

Lucas was stood at the corner of the bar, fumbling with his wallet to pay for the drinks. Some guy, a bit older than Eliott maybe, was pressed far too close to Lucas for Elliott’s liking. He was tall, quite muscly and had short blonde hair. His shirt was tight against his muscles and ok, he was very attractive. Lucas was laughing nervously, clearly trying to decline his advances without being too rude. Eliott smiled to himself slightly, satisfied that Lucas had rejected this guy. But then Elliott’s heart dropped when he saw the guy lean in again. He whispered something in Lucas’s ear and Eliott noticed how Lucas’s face dropped slightly. He shook his head slightly and moved to get up and step away from the bar. As Lucas tried to step away, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards him and returned to whisper something in the smaller boys ear. Lucas kept mouthing no and tried to push the guy off, but he was clearly too strong for Lucas. Eliott could see the panic start to rise in Lucas’s deep blue eyes and he saw red. He stormed over to the bar, rage pulsing through his veins, and he shoved himself in front of Lucas. He shoved the blondes chest and moved him away from Lucas, standing in front of the younger boy, blocking him from view.

“He said no asshole, now leave him alone”  
“Who the fuck are you” the stranger snarled, moving towards Eliott.  
“I’m his boyfriend, and I suggest you back off” Eliott growled, his protective instincts kicking in. Normally Eliott wouldn’t hurt a fly, but when it came to Lucas, he would destroy anything that so much as threatened his boyfriend.  
“Or what. What will you do huh?” He shouted.  
Before Eliott knew what was happening, the other guy was on the floor and Eliott was dragging Lucas away and to the other side of the club.

“Are you ok? Lucas? Baby?”  
“Y-yeah I’m fine” Lucas stuttered, shock and panic still clearly evident on his face.  
“Did he hurt you?” Eliott asked, hands cupping Lucas’s face, trying to ward off the anxiety plaguing his mind.  
“No, you stopped him before he tried anything”  
“I’m so fucking angry, putain!” Eliott muttered, checking over to Lucas for any physical injury.  
“I’m ok Eli, I’m fine” Lucas whispered, moving closer to Eliott.  
“I was so scared when I saw him” Eliott mumbled, pulling the smaller boy close to his chest.  
“We’re ok, we’re fine. You looked after me, thank you”  
“Don’t thank me for that Lucas. I should’ve stopped it sooner. I-“  
“No. Don’t. Don’t do do that. I’m fine. You’re fine. Nothing happened” Lucas soothed, pressing a kiss to Elliott’s lips.  
“I’m so sorry baby, I swear I’ll never let anything like that happen to you again”  
“I know you won’t. Besides, it was kind of hot when you got all possessive” Lucas smirked, eyebrows raising slightly.  
“Oh yeah?” Eliott laughed, running his hands through Lucas’s hair.  
“Yeah. I’ve never seen you like that before. I liked it”  
“It’s because you’re mine and I’m yours. Nobody touches you and gets away with it”  
“Ah, so we’re the jealous type are we? Eliott Demaury, I never thought I’d see the day” Lucas mocked, grinning up at his boyfriend.  
“Shut up, you’d be jealous if it was the other way round”  
And who was Lucas to deny the truth?


End file.
